Different kinds of Love
by Weaboo trash
Summary: Brooke Matsumoto has been in love with Izaya Orihara for six years, since she came to Ikebukuro. She knows inside her heart he loves her too. But then again, he loves all humans. Bad summary, better story.
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Ok, so this is my first Durarara! fanfiction. Yes, it has an OC in it...three actually. And it is IzayaxOC, so if you don't like, don't read! Also, I'm gonna be honest, the OC is supposed to be me. I'm not using my last name or real appearance, but I am using my real first name. So it's like me if I were in anime. So, if you don't like OCxCannon, or CannonxAuthor, stop reading...now.**

**Ok, so here's a quick note on the OCs**

**OC 1.**

**Name:Brooke Matsumoto**

**Current age:19**

**Hair; Color:Naturally a honey brown. (that is my real hair color, actually) Dyed black with teal-blue (like a mix) tips. Length: Midway down her back. Style: Straight with side bangs that end at the end of her face.**

**Height: 5'5**

**Clothes: Black shorts (not to short, about halfway down the thigh.) a teal blue tube top (same color as the tips of her hair) and long blue and black stripped socks, (blue strips are the same color as her shirt, and a little passed to knee.) black fingerless gloves, and X-Hi black high-tops.**

**Accessories/ makeup: black nail polish (most of the time).**

**OC 2:**

**Name: Xeno Matsumoto** ** (the x pronounced like a z)**

**Current age: 23**

**Hair;Color: Naturally black. Never been dyed. Length: Ends barley at his shoulder. Style:Bangs scattered in various directions.**

**Height: 5'9**

**Clothes: A white t-shirt with a graphic design of a black star in a black circle with various neon colors. The sleeves are black and white stripped. Black skinny jeans, usually with a silver chain clipped to his belt loops his pants, and black low-top Vans. He also usually wear a grey beanie. **

**OC 3:**

**Name: Zoe Matsumoto**

**Current age:14**

**Height: 5'1**

**Hair; Color: Naturally honey brown, like her sister's, except a little lighter. Never been dyed. Length: Cover's her whole back. Style: Curly (not spiral curls, more wavy than that.)**

**Clothes: A black skirt that reaches above her knees. A purple tank top and purple low top converse.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I need to do this shit? I'd hope you'd be smart enough to know I don't own DRRR.**


	2. Back to the past

**~Brooke's POV~**

'_Why...why...why...why? What the the hell is wrong with me? What is he doing to me?'_

Yes, these thoughts pass through my mind constantly. I still wonder to this day what made me fall in love with him.

Well, actually, he loves me too. But that's because he loves _all_ humans.

Besides the fact he's extremely sexy, I don't see what else there is to fall for when it comes to Izaya Orihara. Maybe he interests me, just like how humans interest him. My interest is more of a romantic sense, or course. And possibly sexual...

What? He's hot. You can't blame me. Ok, maybe you can.

Well, I might as well introduce myself. My name it Brooke Matsumoto. I live in Ikebukuro with my 23 year old brother Xeno, and my 14 year old sister Zoe. I'm 19 years old and have been living in Ikebukuro for about 6 years. That's also how long I've been in love with Izaya Orihara.

I remember how it all started. The day I met Izaya Orihara...

* * *

><p><strong>6 years ago<strong>

_It was just a couple of days after me, Xeno and Zoe moved in to the new city. The reason we moved here? Well, it was to get away from my parents. I was always fighting with them. And Xeno was so sick of it. So, since he was seventeen., almost an adult, he decided to take me to another place. Along with Zoe, who also wanted to go. And since my parents trusted Xeno, they let him go on with his plan. So we moved from California to Japan._

_"Wow, this place is so lively!" I cheered, amazed by all the people around. I was thirteen here, just now a teenager. This was also before I dyed my hair black with light blue tips, when it was still that natural honey-brown color._

_"I know, much more than the dumb city we lived in." Zoe agreed, obviously fascinated as well._

_"I don't see what the big deal is. So there's a lot people, big deal. " Xeno added, not amused. He's always been like that. While me and Zoe were in awe, he would have that bored I-don't-give-a-shit face. Nothing seems to excite him._

_Then, all of a sudden, out of know where, a scream shook and surprised all of us, even Xeno a little._

_"IIIIIZAYAAAA!" the voice screamed._

_"Holy shit what the fuck was that?" I yelled. Lots of people looked towards me, some giving dirty looks. I guess I said that louder than I thought._

_"Hey! Watch you language!" Xeno yelled at me._

_"Sorry." I apologized. I always had a swearing problem. "But seriously...what was that?"_

_"Oh god..they're at it again." Someone next to me said._

_"Who?" I asked_

_"You don't know who that was?" The stranger, who was a man, asked, a little wide-eyed._

_"No. We don't know who anyone is. We just moved here." I admitted. The man seemed to understand a little more and seemed less shocked._

_"Well, that's Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro_. _He's chasing after Izaya Orihara, the infamous information broker." The man informed._

_"Wait...so there's a fight right now?" I asked, excited._

_"Yes." said the man._

_"That's...AWESOME!" I screamed, more heads looking towards me. "Come on, guys! Let's go check it out!"_

_I grabbed Xeno's wrist and dragged him along, while Zoe followed. We stopped at a crowd of people, knowing that's where it was all happening. There was a spread out crowd of people, so I managed to squeeze through to get a better look._

_That's when I saw him. And that's when I suddenly felt it. It was extremity weird, actually._

_I had no idea if I was staring at Izaya or Shizuo, but it didn't matter much to me._

_While standing there a while, one with a scowl and the other with a smirk, the one I for some reason couldn't look away from, finally spoke._

_"You know, Shizu-chan, your always saying you gonna kill me. Yet, I'm still alive. Isn't that interesting?" he teased. So the blond one was Shizuo. This one must be Izaya._

_The other guy, or Shizuo, got even more mad, and lifted up the street sign that was already in his hand, and was about to hit him with._

_But, without thinking, I ran through the crown and got in the way the man, or Izaya, who was gonna get hit with the street sign._

_"Brooke! Stop!" Xeno yelled. I didn't listen._

_Surprised by my random appearance, Shizuo tried to stop the street sign from hitting me. The street sign just barley hit my arms that shield my face._

_For awhile, everyone was silent. But then finally Izaya spoke, "Well, who is this? My savior?" he asked, teasingly._

_I had know idea what to say. I can't just say yes. He doesn't even know me. Well, I don't know him either. Though I was freaking out on the inside, I decided to remain calm. Cold, and calm._

_"No." I said coldly. "I just don't like fighting, and I didn't wanna see anyone get hurt. It's not a personal thing. I don't even know you." I said. All he did was smirk._

_"Well, I guess I should thank you. And give you my name. My name is Izaya Orihara. Now, what's yours?" he asked, leaning in a little. Still keeping a distance, but closing it a little._

_"Brooke." I said blankly._

_"What? No last name?" he asked_

_"Yeah, but why should I tell you." I said, again blankly and quite cold._

_He still had that smirk on his face. It was quite attractive , but a bit annoying._

_"Well, it's not that big of a deal. I'll find out your last name anyways." he said. And with that he left. Skipping away, actually._

_'Oh god...is he gay? Did I just fall for a gay guy? And more importantly, is he stalker? How will he find out my last name?" My thoughts bounced in my head while I just stood there._

_"Brooke! What the hell is wrong with you! You could of gotten really hurt you idiot!" Zoe screamed_

_"Yeah! What is wrong with you? I've never seen you do anything like this." Xeno said. I really didn't know what to say. I had no explanation. Well, I did, but I couldn't just tell them like this right now._

_"I...I...I have no explanation." I said. I use that excuse all the time, so they of course half believed it. But of course, I had a reason behind it, and they knew it too. They just didn't know what it was._

_Just then, I had realized that everyone had left, including the guy with the street sign. Now it was just the three of us and other people that would pass by._

_I may of just met the guy, but I got a feeling this wouldn't be that last time I'd be seeing Izaya Orihara._

* * *

><p>And it definitely wasn't. I saw him a lot because, during school, Xeno would be with Shizuo a lot and be with this other guy who was friends with them Shinra, who just so happened to know Izaya. I wasn't good at making friends, since I was quite shy. So until I finally got a few, when people started talking to me, I hung out with Xeno, Shizuo, and Shinra. I only went to school with them for a year, since they were seniors and I was just a freshmen. And through out that time, and even when he was eighteen and I was only fourteen, and it was illegal for us to have any kind of romantic relationship, I still had feelings for him. Yes, I did have a couple of boyfriends in between, but broke up with them because my feelings for him were that strong. In fact, their were rumors of me liking Izaya, since mostly everyone knew who he was, that spread around the school. The thing about this rumor is that it was true. And everyone knew for sure when I screamed at my ex-boyfriend I was in love with Izaya while I was breaking up with him. I'm not totally sure if Izaya knows whether I like him, whether from a person or his own observations, but he's a smart man. I'm sure he's figured it out by now. It's been about six years.<p>

But in my heart, I know he loves me too.

But then again, he loves _all _humans.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was that? Not much Izaya but hey, it's just the prologue. Once I get to the next chapter, that's when you can decide to continue the story. Cause no matter what, I will make a chapter 2, which is when the story really begins. And if I don't get very many good reviews, I'll probably stop, or redo it. If I get mostly good reviews, (or not any, cause I don't care how popular my stuff gets. I write and post fanfiction cause I enjoy it ^^) I will continue the story the way it is...or becomes.<strong>


	3. Here we go again

**Brooke's POV**

The days of summer were numbering...well for Zoe. She was the only one still going to school. Me, Xeno, and her had just come back from California. We made a plan that every summer, we would go to California to see our parents. And this time we went, I finally got to dye my hair.

I wanted to dye my hair since I was 11. But my mom said I had to wait till I'm older. Xeno wouldn't let me do it because he thought it would ruin my hair, and because my mom never gave me permission to do it until I became an adult. Xeno may look like a bad ass, but he was really a good-two-shoes.

But, finally, I got to dye it black with teal-blue tips like I wanted. I was so happy!

It was the last day of summer, and I was walking the streets of the darkened city. Xeno and Zoe were back at our apartment. I was mostly looking for some people I knew. I loved walking in the city at night, but I didn't like being alone in public. At home, yes. In public, with tons of strangers, no.

I couldn't seem to find anyone. I was thinking of going back home, but then I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh! Brookey-chan you're back!"

I jumped a little hearing his voice, and I felt my face go red. I turned around to find him with that smirk on his face. It was sexy, yes, but really annoying.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that." I said, annoyed. I actually loved it when he called me that, not that I'd want him to know.

"Not enough to get me to stop." He teased. "I see you dyed your hair like you've always wanted to. I like it." he said

"Really? Thanks."

"But I liked it better before." he stated blankly

"Of course you did." I said, unamused. "I don't really care what you think anyways."

"Yes you do." he teased

"No..I don't." I said, no getting annoyed

Izaya shrugged. "Whatever. I already know you do. I don't need to here it from you." he said, leaning against the wall. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what are you doing all by yourself right now? Where's your brother, and your sister?" he asked.

"Why? Can't I be out by myself? I'm nineteen, in case you forgot." I said. He's always treating me like a kid. It's so annoying.

"Oh, right, I did forget. I always see you as so much younger than you really are, I guess." He said, still smirking

I don't know if that's a lie, but either way, he's trying to irritate me.

It was silent for a moment, until a yell was heard.

"IZAAAAYYYAA!" It was Shizuo. "I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!" he yelled in a rage.

"Well, Shizu-chan, what in the world would make you think I would listen?" he asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

"I'm gonna kill you, you damn flea!" he yelled, picking up a trash can behind him.

Izaya then looked at me. "Oh! Brookey-chan! Save me! Shizu-chan is gonna hurt me!" he cried, putting both of his hands on my shoulders and crouching behind me.

And this is the part where my heart tells me what to do, not my head. Cause my head is telling me, "Run and let Shizuo kill that bastard!" But my heart tells me "Run...and take Izaya with you!" Of course, I listen to my heart

Felling stuck between Shizuo and Izaya, I grabbed Izaya's hand and ran. Shizuo, of course, chased after us.

It's so annoying when they fight. Kinda like how my heart and head are always fighting. But of course, my heart always wins. Just like how Izaya always manages to get away from Shizuo.

* * *

><p>After running from Shizuo a bit, we finally stopped by an ally. I let go of his hand, and gasped for breath. I could barley move I ran so fast. Where did I even go? I don't even recognize my surrounds. And I still have to walk home.<p>

"Oh...my...god...that is the _last_ time I save you from Shizuo, Izaya!" I yelled, or tried to. I was still breathing hard.

It probably wouldn't be the last time, though.

"Aww..but Brookey-chan, if you're not there, Shizu-chan might actually hurt me! Oh, who am I kidding, there's not way he can hurt me. I've gotten away from him without you. You just make things more fun." he said, smirking

I wasn't really sure what he meant by that, but then again, I never really understand half the shit he says.

"Great...I still have to walk home and I have no idea where the hell I am." I said.

"Well, I know where we are. It's actually closer to where I live than where you do. And since you 'saved' me from Shizuo, I guess it would only be nice of me to save you the long trip home and have you stay with me tonight." he said, still smirking.

I felt my face go red. _"Brooke, stop thinking wrong!" _I silently yelled at myself. I wasn't sure if staying with him was a good idea. No matter how much I wanted to, I still had to think about Xeno. He'd call me, and the I'd have to tell him and he would get all pissed.

Wait a minute...I'm nineteen. The only reason I still live with Xeno is because I got no where else to go. He can't tell me what to do. I'm an adult!

"Well...ok." I said.

"Oh! Great! This will be sooo fun! Come on, let's get going~" He said, leading the way. I followed

You see, I don't have to be confused with my feelings about someone. I know how I feel about someone, I don't try to deny myself. My feelings could change, but I know what they are. For Izaya, I have mixed feelings. I know I love him, but at the same time I kinda hate him cause of all the shit I get into with him. But the thing I hate most of all, is that I know he will never love me the way I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>So...that's chapter 2! A little more IzayaxBrooke in this one, but there will be more in the next one! So, review please!<strong>


	4. Seduction and Sleeping Troubles

**Brooke's POV**

"Ok, we're here!~" he chirped once he opened the door. Namie was walking around, cleaning the house.

"Oh, Namie-chan, are you almost done?" Izaya asked. I always wondered if they had some sort of relationship when she started working for him. But, that's not likely. Izaya isn't one for relationships. He told me so himself.

"Yes. I'm about to leave soon. Why is she here?" Namie asked, pointing at me.

"Oh! Brookey-chan is going to stay over for the night." he said. Namie was shocked for a second, and cocked an eyebrow at me. She probably thinks I'm crazy that I'm willing to do this.

"Well, have fun. Cause I'm leaving." she said, and passed us and closed the door behind her.

"Psh, Namie's never any fun." Izaya said, and went over to his desk, leaving me to stand there.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" he asked, not even looking up from the screen.

I hesitated, thinking of an answer. But finally I said,"Well, what's there for me to do?"

Izaya smirked. "You mean, what's there for _us _to do?" he said.

"Well, what is there for 'us' to do?" I asked, getting a feeling I'd regret asking that.

"Hm..." he thought, and a second later it seems like a light bulb went off in his head. He got off of his chair and came closer to me, taking my wrist and pulling me towards the couch.

"If you want, we can go one-on-one on the couch, and I can fill your wildest fantasies." He whispered in my ear. By now we were already on the couch, and he was on top of me. I couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Izaya, I-"

I stopped because I heard him snicker. Soon he was in a laughing fit.

"Hahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless! The way your face was all red was so hilarious!" he said, sitting up.

"Izaya! That wasn't funny!" I yelled, hitting him

"Ha! Yes it was! You were just upset cause you didn't get what you wanted. I'm sorry I'm such a tease." he said, trying to sound like he was sincerely apologizing. I felt my face get red again. I felt it get even redder when I felt is hands wrap around my waist.

"But, if you really want to, I'm willing to comply." he whispered in my ear. Then I heard him giggle again.

I pushed him off and got up and started walking away. Until I realized I didn't know where I was going.

"By the way, where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"That depends, where do you want to sleep?" he asked, smirking seductively. I hate how he only does this to get a reaction out of me. Not because he's flirting with me cause he's interested.

"Psh, I don't care. As long it's not any where near you." I said coldly. Though, that was kind of a lie.

"Uhuh. Yeah. Sure. Keep telling yourself that. You know you want me." He said. I got red again, but I was turned around so he couldn't seem my face. But I think he saw me tense up. I knew he was right, and he knew it, too.

"Uhuh. Yeah. Keep telling yourself that." I said, mocking him. I turned around and saw him roll his eyes. "I'm hungry." I said suddenly, and then he turned to look at me.

"Ok. Look in the kitchen and find something." he said blankly.

"Why don't you make me something?" I asked

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your guest. And if you don't cook for me, you're a bad host."

"Since when do I give a shit?" Well, he did have a point.

I couldn't think of what to say, so I went in the fridge and look for something. I saw him smirk in satisfaction, knowing he had won are stupid argument.

* * *

><p>"So, did you figure out where you're sleeping.?" he asked me, after I ate the sandwich I made for myself, and somehow Izaya got me to make one for him one, too.<p>

"Yeah, on the couch I guess. Do you have any guest rooms?"

"No. The only places you can sleep are on the couch,and in my room." he said, smirking at that last part.

"Well, I'm sleeping on the couch." I said. No way I'm sleeping with him, even if I kinda wanted to.

"My bed is a lot more comfortable, just to let you know."

"Since when do I give a shit?"

* * *

><p>It was 1:00 in the morning, and I hadn't even fallen asleep yet. The couch was comfy when you sit on it during the day, but not to sleep on.<p>

I decided there was only one thing I could do. I had to sleep. I was so tired, but so uncomfortable. I went upstairs, and slowly opened the door.

"I-Izaya?" I said quietly.

He looked at me. "Yes, Brookey-chan?"

"Ca-can I sleep with you?"

It was dark, but I saw him smirk. "I knew you wanted me~"


	5. Teasing

** Authors Note: Thanks so much for the nice reviews guys! It means a lot! If any of the cannon characters (mainly Izaya)are too OOC, let me know. I'm trying to be as IC as possible. And only if it's really OOC, not only a bit. Cause personally, sometimes the characters needs to be a little OOC to make the fanfiction work. As long as it's mostly in character, it's good enough for me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brooke's POV<strong>

I woke up to find myself alone in my bed. Oh wait, this isn't my bed.

It's Izaya's.

Luckily I fell asleep for a little bit last night, or this morning, even though I felt really awkward and it took all my energy not to attack him in his sleep, if you know what I mean.

I remember how he thought the only reason I wanted to sleep with him cause I "wanted him". Well, I did. But, I also really just wanted some sleep.

I got out of bed, and then realized I've been wearing these clothes since yesterday. Well, staying with Izaya was a last minute thing, anyways. I didn't bring anything extra. So, after breakfast, I decided it would be best to go home.

Then I remembered home...Xeno! He must of called me millions of times cause I didn't come home. I went downstairs to look at me phone.

No new messages. "Huh...that's strange." I said to myself.

"What's strange?" Izaya asked, not even look up from the computer screen.

"I didn't get any messages from Xeno or Zoe." I said. I hope everything was ok over there. Or maybe they just didn't care. I was in a fight with them, that's one of the reasons I left the house in the first place

"Oh, you did. Tons from both of them. I read and listened to all of them. I even called them and told them you were staying with me."

I was stunned for a second, and then angry the next. "What did they say?" I asked, trying not to go over there and kill him.

"Well, Xeno didn't sound to happy, but I forgot what he said." he smirked.

"I'm...going...to...KILL YOU!" I couldn't hold it in. I was either gonna pass out from anger, or break something.

So I decided to try to break his face. That didn't work to well.

Before I knew it, I was sitting on his lap, since I had failed to through him off the chair and hurt him as he laid on the floor, so I ended up on his lap trying to slap him in the face. I didn't realize it until I felt his hands on my hips.

"Geez Brooke, rushing into things are we?" he raised an eyebrow and kept the smirk on his.

"No! I was go-" then I stopped. _"Oh, really? Well two can play at this game!" _I thought.

"Well, you must not care too much because you didn't try to push me off. In fact, you put your hands on my hips. Maybe _you _want _me _too." I smirked. Izaya didn't seem fazed.

"Too, you say? So you admit you want me?" he teased

_"Oh, shit. I really need to learn to choose my words __better." _I thought. I had no idea what to do now. But Izaya did.

He used his hands that were on my hips to pull me close to his face. "Well, maybe you're right Brookey-chan. Maybe I _do _want you." He whispered in my ear.

My face turned that shade of red again, even more so when I saw Namie standing there, confused.

"Oh, so you guys _did_ have fun." she said.

"What! No! I don't even know why I'm-" I didn't get to finish. Because Izaya kissed me.

On the lips.

On the fucking lips.

Namie rasied an eyebrow, and my eyes widened. Before I knew it he pulled away.

And started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, these chapter keep getting shorter and shorter. I'll try to make the next one longer.<strong>


	6. Mind fucking

** Hey everyone! Ok, so if you read the message I put up yesterday, I decided to take it down. I re-read the story, and it's not as bad as I thought it was. So, I decided to continue the story. So, enjoy :) Warning, cursing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooke's POV* <strong>

_ "What the fuck? Is he seriously laughing? After he just kissed me?" _I thought. But why am I surprised? This is typical Izaya behavior anyways. I wasn't gonna take it this time.

I slapped him in the face. I slapped the smirk of his face, and made him go silent.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Seriously! You don't just kiss someone and them laugh in their face! What kind of messed up fuck are you?" I yelled.

The smirk came back to his face as soon as it left. Damn that smirk.

"I'm not the messed up fuck here, Brooke. You are for going along with everything I do to you. If you think I'm so messed up, why are you always with me? If you think I'm so messed up, why don't you leave?"

Is he seriously asking me those questions?

"I'm always with you cause you won't leave me alone. And I would've left sooner if you didn't kiss me. Why are you always mind fucking me?" I asked, holding back tears.

"Because, Brookey-chan, you're already interesting. But screwing with your mind makes you even more entertaining." he said.

"So that's all I am? Your entertainment? Your toy?" I asked

"It's not personal, though. That's how I feel about all humans. They're so entertaining~" he said.

It was my turn to smirk now. "You think I didn't know that? I know humans to you are like toys to child." I leaned close to whisper in his ear "But now, I'm going to show what it's like to be mind-fucked"

And with that, I got off his lap and walked out the door. I stayed to hear what he said, though.

"Hmm..Brooke is quite interesting, isn't she Naime-chan?"

"What ever you say, Izaya."

* * *

><p>I walked home, tired and feeling dirty. I knocked on the door, excepting Xeno to be standing in front of me, yelling at me for staying with Izaya. Instead Zoe opened the door.<p>

"Brooke! You're home!" she said with excitement. Xeno came in with his I-don't-care face, which is not what I expected.

"Where have you been?" she asked, irritation in his voice.

"I think you would know, Xeno." I said, irritation now in my voice

"Why would I know? You didn't return any of my calls." he responded.

I didn't, but Izaya did." I said.

"Izaya? What are you-" he stopped mid sentence. "Oh no. You were with Izaya!" he asked, clearly pissed off.

"Yeah. Didn't he tell you?" I asked

"No!"

"But he told me he-" then I stopped mid-sentence. He didn't call at all. He only read them. I took out my phone to see the messages.

No messages. He deleted all of them.

"I can't believe you! Why would you stay with that bastard! And what were you doing over there!" he shrieked.

"Calm down Xeno. Izaya told me he told you, and that he read and listened to all the messages. He deleted them too, see." I said, showing him my phone. "I would've called sooner, but I though he talked to you."

Xeno seemed a little more calmed down. He probably thought I was hiding something from him.

"Still, why were there in the first place?" Zoe asked, looking up at me."

I explained to both of them what happened, and I only stayed there because I was to tired to walk home yesterday. I decided to leave out how I slept in his bed with him and how he kissed me earlier today.

The whole day went pretty normal after that. But I was thinking about a lot of things. All relating to Izaya. How would our relationship be from here on out? How exactly am I supposed to "mind fuck" him? There were lots of things I didn't know.

One of those things was Izaya would be gone for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 5! To clear things up, this story is taken place after the anime. The only thing from the anime that included in this is from episode 25 where Izaya says he'll gone for a while. The novel or manga have nothing to those with this story. So anyway, be looking forward to more of this fanfic! Hopefully with more fluff. (I'm sorry, but I've never written any fluffysmut before, so it may not be the best. And just to let you know now there won't be a lemon. So if that's what you've been reading this for, stop.)**


	7. A job

**Brooke's POV**

It was a few months later until I saw Izaya. After his and Shizuo's last fight, he left. I didn't know why, until I talked to Shizuo.

"He said he was going underground for a while." Shizuo told me as we walked around the city, Tom following behind us. "He didn't say why, and I honestly I don't care. I don't see why you do." he told me, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I don't know why either, Shizu-kun." I said, looking up at the sky.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Well, it's better that Shizu-chan, right?" I giggled a little.

Shizuo didn't.

I stared at my phone. _"Should I call him? What do I say?' _I wondered. I wanted to call Izaya to know where he was, but I was to scarred.

Suddenly, the phone rung and vibrated in my hand. It was Izaya. I picked it up without hesitation.

"Izaya! I was just about to call you!" I covered my mouth after I said that. I was not supposed to say that.

"Aww, did Brookey-chan miss me?" he teased.

"No!" I yelled.

"Then why were you about to call me?"

I didn't know what to say, but then I thought of it.

"Better question, why are you calling me?" I asked. I swear I could tell he was smirking over the phone.

"I have a job for you Brooke. As you know, I like to collect information. Unfortunately, it's been kind of hard to get any. But a girl like you can surely get information, so I was wondering if you'd like to be my little 'Information gatherer.' So, what do you say?"

"What about Namie, can't she get information for you? She is your secretary, after all." I said

"Well, yes. But, she mostly cleans the house and gets information from the internet. I'm asking you to get information from people."

"What do I get for it?"

"It depends. It could be money, information that I already have, or just about anything you want." he sounded a little more seductive at the last part. I started to think about it. We do need the money. Zoe can't have a job cause it'll get in the way of school, and Xeno's not having much luck. I figure this was a good opportunity.

"Ok, fine. But I'm only working for you until I get a good amount of money, I really need it, and that's the only reason why I'm doing this."

"Good~" he purred. I felt my face go a little red. "You start tomorrow. See you then, Brookey-chan." he hung up after that.

After that, I went to go tell Xeno I'm working for Izaya now. He wasn't very happy about it, but we really did need the money. Hopefully he'd actually give to me.

I was extremely nervous. I wasn't sure why thought. Maybe because this time I knew I was gonna meet Izaya, not run into him coincidentally. Plus, I was worried to trouble I would get into. I guess it wasn't that big of a deal. I had my cellphone in my short's pocket, and a handgun inside my sweatshirt pocket. I figure I should have one, living in Ikebukuro.

I finally arrived at Izaya's house. I knocked on the door. No one answered. I saw a note on the ground and picked up.

_'Brookey-chan,_

_ I decided I should test you before I actually give you the job. I need you too gather up as much information as you can and find me. Once you find me, I'll give you a prize. Good luck~'_

_ Izaya_

Wow. I couldn't believe he was making me do this. But then again I could. It was Izaya, after all.

Yep, today would be a fun day.

** Ok, to make it clear, the part where Brooke gets a job from Izaya was inspired by various fanfictions I have read with Izaya and an OC (or with the reader) I tried to make it a little different so I can be more original. So, please review!~**


	8. Found you!

***Brooke's POV***

I headed out to Ikebukuro to look for Izaya. I guess this was somewhat smart of him to do this. There's no point of giving the job to someone who can't do it well.

I decided the best thing to do was to ask anyone if they have seen Izaya. My guess is he went to Ikebukuro, so I went there to look first.

It was a windy day, so I decided to put my now short hair in a pony tail. Over the pass few months I cut my hair so there weren't any tips, it was just black, Instead of it being straight, it was more wavy because it does that when I get it cut. It seems like when I'm away from Izaya for a long period of time, I change my appearance. Maybe to keep him interested, if that even works.

I asked a few people I knew if they've seen Izaya. They all said no. I even asked Shizuo, but he said no as well. Happily, of course.

Since no one I knew saw Izaya, I decided to go to different places. Places Izaya might be at. No luck. I looked around for about an hour with no luck. But then I realized the only place I haven't check. A place so obvious that he knew I never would've thought to look.

Once I arrived back at his house, I saw him in his chair, typing on his keyboard. He looked up at me and gave me that "innocent" smile.

"Oh! Brookey-chan! You found me! Took you long enough." he said, smirking after that.

"What the hell was the point of that?" I asked. He, of course, had an explanation.

"You see, you should know some things about the people you want information from. I figure you should know me well enough to know I could of been lying about being out, and should of checked here first. Also secretly, I was timing you. It took an hour and a half to find me. That's a bit too long. So, I decided not to give you the job."

I was almost happy at that last part. I barley even wanted this job anymore.

"But, you did find me after all. So, I figure I should give you your prize." He came closer and pulled me on the couch.

This was starting to feel way to familiar.

"Izaya, I know what you're doing. I don't want this pri-"

I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. For the second time in a few months. I didn't keep my eyes wide open this time, and I didn't push him a way. I just kissed him back. Strangely enough, he was really good kisser.

I pulled away, catching my breath. "So, this is my prize?" I asked, smirking.

"Yep." he answered, now kissing my neck.

"Why?" I asked, holding back a moan.

"Cause I know this is what you wanted."

Well, I wasn't gonna go argue with that.

**Oh my god this is the shortest chapter yet DX. Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't get into detail with the last part. I feel really weird righting smut (even though I read it XD). Also, I feel like I should apologize for taking a break after chapter chapter 4. I know before ch. 4 I was updating often, but then I stopped for a while. But now, I'm updating! :D I may take a break again though, but I won't just stop the story or anything. So, please continue reading!~**


	9. Unavoidable

** Ok I'm back after another long break of not updating! So, here's chapter 8! Note: I decided to change the last names from Tanaka to Matsumoto, because Tanka is Tom's last name.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooke's POV*<strong>

After the day I applied for the job Izaya offered me, I've been thinking about my...prize. Of course, I thought he was being a tease and he was just gonna push me on the couch, hover over me and laugh in my face. But no, not this time. He went through with it. Of course, I didn't object his abnormal (abnormal for him, anyways) behavior. But, there was something in the back of my mind telling me he went through with it for a reason. And not to entertain himself, either. I refused to believe it was for any other reason besides that, though. I didn't want to believe he had any real feelings for me just so I could end up getting hurt. But, there were things in my head telling me I was different. Why would he bother toying with me for all these years? I'm not that interesting, am I?

Since I've been thinking about Izaya so much, (and I mean more than usual) I decided I'd do something that always gets things off my mind. And that is to do my hair! Yes, I change and color my hair a lot. Get over it. I decided to dye my hair a dark purple-burgendy color. After I dyed it (I did it at home), I went out to get it cut. I only got my bangs cut to go straight across. They were just a little past my eyebrows. My hair had gotten longer, so it was straight and not as wavy now, just like my bangs. I also went shopping for new clothes. I got a black tube top, (as you can tell, I like tube tops) black ripped skinny jeans, (sorta look like Xeno's, but different) and I got a silver necklace with the same symbol on the pendant as the design on Xeno's shirt. (a star with a circle around it) and a plain black choker to wear with it. (at this point, I'm not wearing gloves.) Luckily, I didn't run into Izaya. But I did run into someone that I was hoping to see. Shizuo! He always helps me take my mind off of Izaya, since we try to talk about everything else but him...most of the time.

"Shizuo! Shizuo!" I yelled, running to him. He turned around, along with Tom who was also there. For a second, Shizuo looked confused, like he didn't recognize me. But then he realized it was me, and his face looked more calm.

"Oh. Hey Brooke. I see you dyed your hair again." He said in his usually tone.

"And cut it, too! Ya like it?" I asked, smiling

"Uh, sure." He said. Obviously he didn't care. "So, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just need to get my mind off of things." I said, no longer smiling and looking away. Shizuo didn't bother to ask.

Me and Shizuo walked in silence, Tom following behind us. Shizuo and I always have these awkward silences when we talk. I'm not sure why, we just do.

Suddenly there was a noise that startled me. I realized it was Shizuo's phone. "Hello?" he answered.

"Shizu-chan, what do you think you're doing with my Brookey-chan~?"

"_Your _Brookey-chan? Since when is she yours? And how do you know I'm with her?"

Your Brookey-chan? What? The only person who calls me that is...Izaya! Dammit! Why now? Of all times!

"She's always been mine, Shizu-chan. And I don't like you taking things that belong to me. So I'm asking you nicely to give her back, please."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking flea! She's not an effing 'thing', and she's not yours! And I didn't take her from you, she came to me. Probably to get away from you!"

"Hm...alright then. I guess I'll just have to take her from you then.~"

Shizuo pulled the phone away from his ear and closed it, extremely pissed. "That piece of shit! When I see him, I'm gonna-"

He was cut off by the sound of a _woosh!_ A flick blade, of course. Shizuo dodged it, but I was not so lucky. It came so quickly, and I was so in a daze, that before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. The flick blade had slightly cut the right side of my neck. Blood began to ooze, and I put my hand over the cut, as I cried out in pain.

Then, standing in front of me and Shizuo, was none other than Izaya. He had the smirk on his face, but it faded a little when he saw me holding the place where I was cut.

"Aww, Shizu-chan. Look what you made me do. This never would of happened if you just gave her back like I asked." he said, trying to sound sympathetic, but failing.

At this point, Shizuo was in full rage mode. He tore out the nearest pole and began to chase Izaya with it, leaving me by myself, with my thoughts.

'_Why does he do this? Why does he care so much? There are so many other humans, so why does he pick me? Why doesn't he just...leave me alone?'_

But the truth was I _didn't_ want him to leave me alone. I like the fact that he cares, in his own ways, at least. I didn't mind all the trouble and pain he caused me. If that's what I would get from him, I would take it. I didn't care if he said I belonged to him. I _wanted_ to belong to him, in anyway possible. I had completely fallen to him, and that's what he wanted.

But I wanted the feeling to be mutual. I wanted him to love me like I loved him. I wanted him to fall for me like I have for him. And for once, I wanted _him _to suffer. I want him to feel the pain that I've felt because of him. I wanted to be the one to cause him misery. And for once, I want _him_ to be _mine_.

* * *

><p>Ohh~ Got a little dark at the end, huh? I sincerely apologize for not updating for so long. I'll try not to do that anymore. So, keep reading, please~<p> 


	10. Different

**~Brooke's POV~**

I decided to just walk around the city by myself. I didn't wanna go home just yet. I didn't want Xeno to see the scar on my neck, which was still oozing blood. I still had my hand covering it as I walked. I looked at my hand real fast before covering the scar again. My hand was covered in blood.

_ 'Wow, it got me better than I thought'_ I thought. Izaya was definitely gonna pay for that. I was thinking about going to Shinra's to get the scar treated. He's a lot cheaper than a regular doctor, and I knew him personally. That made me feel a little better. But before I even started to set off in that direction, I found Izaya standing in front of me with a...'concerned' (if you can even call it that, really) face.

"Aww, Brookey-chan. You're bleeding. How did that happen?" and the smirk returned. I was so tempted to slap him in the face, but before I could even respond, he began talking again. "I think I know how to make it feel better." I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Move your hand." He said. He looked really serious now.

"Wha-what?" I asked, finally speaking.

"Move. Your. Hand" he said. Getting closer.

"Wh-why? What are you gonna-"

Before I can finish, he grabbed my wrist and moved my hand away from the scar, and held on to my wrist.

"Hey! What are you-"

I didn't finish. I couldn't. Cause the next thing that happened put me in shock.

He _licked_ the scar. Yes. The big, open, bloody scar. He _licked _it. And we didn't even have any privacy. We were out in the open! I can't believe he would do this. Is he _trying_ to piss my off? And embarrass me while he's at it? What is wrong with this man?

Ok, fine, I was enjoying it too. There, happy?

After a moment or so, when I realized that this was really happening and I wasn't fantasizing, I pushed him away. Obviously he didn't put up a fight because I pushed him off in just a push.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled. I didn't want to attract more attention, so I made myself calm down a little. "Why would you do that? What was the point of that?"

Izaya chuckled. "Your scar isn't bleeding anymore."

"Wha-what?" I touched my scar with the hand that wasn't bloody and looked at it.

No blood. None at all.

"But but but bu-" I was at loss for words.

"I figured I should stop the bleeding, since I'm the reason why there was a scar in the first place."

"Ok. A simple sorry would have been fine, too." I said, looking away from him.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him. He had something between a smirk and a smile on his face.

"Come on. Let's go back to my place~" He began walking and I followed him. Why he wanted me to go back to his place? I had no idea. But honestly, I didn't wanna ask, or argue for that matter.

* * *

><p>Sooner than I thought, we arrived at his place. Namie was there, doing whatever secretaries do, I guess.<p>

"Oh, looks like you brought your girlfriend home again." Namie said, unamused. I didn't say anything. I showed no emotion. Which is not like me. I guess it just didn't bother me anymore. I sorta felt like his girlfriend anyways.

Izaya chuckled. "I guess you can say that." he smirked.

Wait, what? Did he really just say that?

"Well, I guess you should go then, Namie-chan. I don't want you to interrupt us like last time~"

Ok. Now my face was red.

Namie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't want to." she replied, before walking towards the door.

"Bye bye, Namie-chan!" Izaya called out. Namie shut the door with no response. Now it was just me and Izaya. Great.

It took me a moment to realize that me and Izaya were just silently standing here, starring out the window from a distance. I decided to break the silence.

"Why did you want me to come here?" I asked

Izaya turned around and looked at me. "No specific reason. I enjoy your company."

_'I enjoy your company.' _Those words repeated in my mind. They meant so much to me. But probably nothing to him.

Izaya walked to his desk, and sat in his chair, leaving me to stand by myself. I went over and sat on the couch. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Izaya came over and sat next to me. "Why so quiet, Brookey-chan?" he asked. I didn't say anything. I was lost in my own thoughts. But I was abruptly taken out of them when I felt an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

I looked over at Izaya. He seemed...different. He had his head down a little bit, just so his hair was covering his eyes. He didn't have a smirk on his face. Just an expressionless one, like the one I had.

I put my head on his shoulder. After that, I think I feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Was Izaya a little OOC in this chapter? Yes? No? Ahh, who cares. I like it.<strong>


	11. A New Home?

**~Brooke's POV~**

I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. Then I realized I was at Izaya's house. And that I was sleeping on him. Great. I then remembered the scar on my neck that I got earlier and that Izaya asked me to come back with him to his house.

I looked down at him. He was still sleeping. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute and peaceful. But then I caught myself staring at something. His neck.

_'He's the reason why I have this scar. Maybe he should get one too. Or...something like it' _I thought. But I wasn't gonna use his flick blade. I didn't want to damage it somehow or cut anything more than his neck, since I didn't really know how to use it. So I decided to do the next best thing.

Bite him.

I leaned in closer to his neck. I hesitated a little bit, but I did it. I didn't bite him to hard, but not to soft.

He woke up in a bit of a shock, gasping a little bit, his eyes widening. He looked down at me, and I put on my innocent face

"Oh, hello Izaya. Did you sleep well~?"

"Ow. Brookey-chan, what was that for?"

"For cutting my neck, you ass."

"That was an accident. This was on purpose."

"I don't care." I looked at his neck. I already saw a mark.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. It was Xeno. Of course.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Brooke, where are you?" he asked, sounding kinda irritated. I know he doesn't like it when I got out by myself.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I need to know these things. Where are you?"

"At Izaya's" I would of lied, but I don't like doing that. Besides, I don't really care if Xeno gets mad anyways.

"What? You know I don't like you over there! Why are you there anyways?"

"Izaya wanted me to come over. So I did."

"Brooke, I don't like you hanging out with that freak. Now, get your ass back home before I come and get you myself."

I thought for a moment, then came up with a response.

"You know what, Xeno? You're not my freaking boss. You seem to keep forgetting that I'm not a child anymore. I'm 19. I can do what I want and make my own choices."

"Oh, really? Well you know what, Brooke? Since you can make your own choices, why don't you choose to get a fucking job and get your own fucking house!"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Yep. Since you're an adult now, you should have your own place. I don't need to watch after you, and you never help me. All you do is go out and come home late from doing god knows what with Izaya. If you hang out with him to much, why don't you just live with him?"

And with that, he hung up. I was stunned. I can't believe he just kicked me out of our, or now, his apartment! (yes, we live in a apartment.) Where was I supposed to live now?

"_All you do is go out and come home late from doing god knows what with Izaya. If you hang out with him to much, why don't you just live with him?" _

Those words replayed in my head. Maybe I should live with Izaya. But would he let me? I guess I won't know for sure until I ask.

I then noticed that he had gotten up from the couch and was now at his desk. I got up and stood in front of his desk.

"Izaya?" I asked, getting his attention

"Yes, Brookey-chan?"

"What would you say if I asked if...I can...live...with...you?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Why do you ask? Do you _want _to live with me?" He asked, his smirk appearing.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice. I just got kicked out of my house, and I don't really have anywhere else to go."

_'I could always live with Shizuo, but I'd much rather live with you.' _I thought

"Hm...alright, I guess." he answered.

"Yeah! Thank you Izaya!" I cheered, and without really thinking, I went over and hugged him.

I heard him chuckle, and he hugged me back. "You're quite welcome, Brookey-chan.~"

Jeez, we really were like a couple, weren't we?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, how original. The OC goes to live with Izaya. Haven't seen that anywhere before. -.- (sarcasm right there, encase you couldn't tell.) <strong>


	12. Broken

**~Brooke's POV~**

I swear to god I had a dream like this once. I was living with Izaya now. Honestly, I was happy. Now I don't have Xeno to tell me what to do all the time, and I was living with the guy I've been in love with for 6 years. But, something was telling me that this isn't gonna be as great as I thought it was gonna be.

I was planning on getting my stuff now, but it was already getting late, and I didn't feel like it right now. I decided just to get it tomorrow.

Izaya was still at his desk, doing whatever. I didn't really know what to do. _'Why would Izaya want me to come over if he's just gonna sit there and ignore me?'_ I wondered. I decided to go in the kitchen to look for something to eat. But I couldn't focus. I had one question on my mind.

_'What are we, Izaya?'_ I wanted to ask him so bad, but I was afraid of the answer I might get. I couldn't take it. I decided to ask.

"Izaya? What are we?" I just said it, and he looked at me, a little confused. After I said it, I regretted it. But it was to late to turn back now.

Izaya got up and smirked. "Well what do you mean by that, Brookey-chan?" he asked. He was obviously enjoying this.

"Well..um..I mean like...you know what I mean you asshole. Just answer the damn question!" I was getting irritated now.

Izaya chuckled. "Well Brooke, that depends. What do you _want_ us to be?" He was close to me now. And now I was nervous. I didn't know how to respond to that. Then I finally thought of it.

"Wow, Izaya. I had no idea you were so dense." I smirked. His smirk faded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked,

"Well, I figure by now, after all this time, you would know what I want us to be. I shouldn't have to tell you. You should just know."

Izaya was silent for a moment, but then he responded.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know you were so open about your feelings for me, Brookey-chan. You think I didn't know all this time how much you love me? Of course I did! I was just waiting all this time to see when you would admit it yourself." Oh, so he did know.

"I never admitted to anything Izaya. Now answer the damn question." I responded. I was getting fed up with this.

Izaya got even closer. Before I knew it I was backed up against the wall. His hand was right next to my head. He had me cornered. There was no where do go now. But honestly, I didn't wanna go anywhere.

"Hehe, oh Brookey-chan~. I know you love me. And I love you too. I love everyone. I love _all_ humans."

That's it. I couldn't take it. He's trying to make me upset. He's just rubbing it in how he doesn't really love me. He doesn't feel the same, and he's using it against me. I hate him. I hate him to much. But I wasn't feeling anger. I was feeling pain. I couldn't hold it in. I had to let it out.

After he said that, I slide down the wall onto the floor, and cried. I never wanted him to see me cry. But I couldn't hold it in. And I couldn't move from where I was. So I just cried. I didn't even bother to look up at Izaya. I didn't want to see him smirk or hear him chuckle. But soon I realized he wasn't doing any of those.

I felt a hand on my cheek. It was Izaya. I looked up at him with teary eyes. He has something between a smirk and a smile on his face.

"Brookey-chan, let me finish. I love all humans. But I love you more." Before I even had time to process what he just said, he kissed me. But this kiss seemed different. This wasn't like the first time, where he just laughed. Or the second time, where it was my prize. This time it seemed like he meant it. Like he wanted to do it.

But, did he mean it when he said he loved me more? Was he just saying that for the hell of it? If only I was able to trust him. But for me, it's impossible.


	13. And you are?

**~Brooke's POV~**

No. No. No. I will _not_ give in to him. Not this easily. This is what he wants. And I'm not giving it to him.

I pushed him away. He didn't put up a fight, but he did look a little confused.

"Brookey-chan, why did you do that? I thought you liked it when I kiss you~"

"Maybe I do. But if you think making me cry then kissing me afterward will fix things, you are very wrong Izaya."

Izaya stood up, and I did the same. "Oh, really? You're not as easy I thought, Brookey-chan~"

I stood up and let out an angry puff. I can't believe this guy. He thinks he can get whatever he wants whenever he wants. But not with me. I'm gonna be his newest challenge. And not an easy one, at that.

"So, Brookey-chan, now that you live with me, what should I do to make you feel _comfortable~_" he smirked at that last part.

"I honestly don't feel like getting comfortable with you right now, Izaya. I'm going out for a bit." I responded, heading towards the door.

"Don't be out to late, Brooke. And come back in one piece." he said. He sounded serious. A little _too _serious.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied. And with that I was gone.

I aimlessly walked around the city. This wasn't really abnormal for me, but for once I wasn't going out cause I got irritated with or got in a fight with Xeno or Zoe, or because I was hoping to run into Izaya. So, things still seemed off. How was it gonna be like living with Izaya? How would are relationship be from here?

_"Do you know where Izaya Orihara is?"_

A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to see a girl about my age, maybe a year older. She was asking someone about Izaya, apparently. But why? Did he know her? If so, what was she to him? Maybe she just needed some sort of information. That was probably it, right?

The girl caught me looking at her, and she came over to me. Was she gonna ask me if I knew where Izaya was? And if she was, what would I say?

"Excuse me," She began. She may have looked like around 20, but he voice sounded like it belonged to a 13 to 15 year old girl. "Do you know where Izaya Orihara is?" she asked, he eyes pleading for an answer.

"Um...y-yes. I do." I admitted. She looked really desperate. I didn't want to lie to her. I'm don't like lying, even if I can a get away with it if I wanted to.

"Oh! Thank goodness! I finally found someone to help me!" she smiled. "Can you lead me to where he is, please?"

Geez, what the hell did this girl want with him, anyways? "Um, alright. But just one question."

"Oh. Sure, what is it?" she asked, her smile fading.

"Why...do you want to see Izaya?" I asked, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Oh. Well, because I'm his girlfriend!"

"Wh-wha-what?!" I stuttered. I could barley even comprehend what she had just said. Was she really his...girlfriend?

She smiled again. "Yep! I'm Izaya's girlfriend! I came here in the summer time this year, and I met him here. It was love at first site. I promised him I'd come back as soon as I could. And I did! He said I could move in with him an everything!" She cheered.

I just stood there, shocked. This isn't true. She's lying. She's gotta be. But she seems so sweet. Why would she lie about something like this? Maybe Izaya set me up. Maybe this is all him. I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Oh. Alright then. Come on. I'll take you to him." I said, turning away and walking towards where I came from.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" She cheered, practically skipping behind me.

"Yeah. No problem." I replied. But in reality, it actually was a problem.

** Hey guys~! Sorry for not updating for a while. I was lazy, and had a bit of writer's block. Well anyways, I'm back a ready to update! Bit of a twist this chapter, eh? Hope I surprised you :D**


	14. The only one who's ever there

**~Brooke's POV~**

I walked through the crowds back to Izaya's apartment with the girl walking next to me. While walking, I then remembered I never asked for her name.

"Oh, by the way," I started "What's your name?"

"Oh! Pardon me for not properly introducing myself. " She apologized. "My name is Elizabeth Williams." she smiled.

_'Elizabeth Willams'_ I thought _'Sounds like a common American name. Could she be making it up? No, why would she need to do that?"_

"Oh, ok. I never told you my name, either. I'm Brooke Matsumoto."

Elizabeth smiled "Well, it's nice to meet you, Brooke. Thank you so much for taking me to Izaya."

"You're welcome." I said, trying not to cry at the thought of Izaya having a girlfriend. Why would he not tell me this? Was he just trying to spare my feelings? No, Izaya wasn't like that. If anything, he would just rub it in my face. And all the times he kissed me and made 'moves' (if you can call him that) on me! What a cheat! He has a _lot _of explaining to do.

"So, how do you know Izaya?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I've known him since the second day I moved here six years ago." I began. "I came here with my brother Xeno, and and my sister Zoe. We were just walking through the city, checking the place out, when all of a sudden we heard a loud scream. Someone was calling Izaya's name. Later I learned it was Shizuo Heiwajima, who is now a good friend of mine and and my brother."

"Huh?!" Elizabeth interrupted. "You're friends with _the _Shizuo Heiwajima?!" She questioned, shocked and kind of scarred.

"Yes. He's not that bad once you get to know him." It kinda of annoys me when people freak out when me or my brother tell them that we're friends with Shizuo. I mean, he's not _literally_ a monster like people say he is.

"Anyways," I continued." "I went to go check out the situation..." I trailed on and told her about mine and Izaya relationship with each other. I left out the kissing, living with him, and how I've been in love with him ever since I've met him parts.

"Oh, how fascinating. Izaya's wonderful, isn't he?" Elizabeth commented, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, sometimes." I said. "Oh, look. We're here!" I said.

"Oh! Goodie!" She cheered. We went inside. Elizabeth knocked furiously on the door as I stood beside her, annoyed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Izaya answered the door.

"IZAYA!" Elizabeth screamed, practically jumping on him as Izaya tried to keep his balance.

Izaya didn't say anything at first, but then he looked down her and smiled. And I mean a _genuine_ smile. I've never seen him do that before. He's never done that to me, or anyone, actually. It broke my heart even more. Was that possible at this point? I guess so.

"It's good to see you again, Lizzie-chan~" he cooed. Oh, he even had a nickname for her to. How _adorable_.

I couldn't believe this! I go away for one summer and then he finds a new girl?! Wait, new girl? What am I talking about? I was never his girl, and probably never will be. Does this always happen? Every time I go away he finds a new toy? But this is the first time I've seen or heard of one these summer toys. Does that mean he lets them go when I come back? Why did he decide to keep Elizabeth though? She doesn't seem special. Then again, I don't feel like I'm special, yet Izaya has been playing with me for six years.

Maybe I should say something about how Izaya kissed me, twice. And about how I live with him. About how I'm in love with him. No, that would be pointless. Izaya would just deny everything and be shocked that I said I was in love with him, as if he didn't know. Of course, Elizabeth would believe him and think I was insane.

The tears began to stroll down my face. I couldn't hold it in. I was usually good at holding back my tears, but not this time.

Finally, after hugging, Elizabeth and Izaya looked over at me, as I was now crying. "Brooke, what's wrong?" Elizabeth was the first to speak up.

I couldn't answer. I couldn't speak. I could barley move. But I had to. I had to get out of there, fast.

Before anyone was able to say anything else, I ran out of there as fast as my legs would take me. The tears were blowing in the wind as I ran. Before I was about to go outside, I stopped and wiped my face. I walked outside a bit, and found a nice, quiet place. I made sure no one was there, and luckily no one was.

That's when I broke down. I cried. I cried so much, more than I ever had before. I could barley even sit right, and I ended up falling over on my side. Then, when my head was a little more clear after a few minutes of crying, I began to think.

'_Izaya has a girlfriend. I can't believe it. At first, I though the girl was insane, just a follower, only wanting to be his girlfriend. But Izaya proved my theory wrong. I was starting to think he really did like me. I guess I was wrong. He told me he wasn't for one relationships. I thought I may have been an exception, but I guess not. But, of all people, why her? She doesn't seem like his type at all. Then again, who was I to think I was his type? I should be used to this, though. Falling for someone, and them falling for someone else. More than half the time I like-or even love, in this case- someone, they like someone else. Why does no one want me? What's wrong with me? Not even my family wants me. First my parents, then my brother and sister. I don't even have any friends here, now that I've graduated high school. I barley even keep in touch with my friends in America. Recently, it seems like no one wants me. The only person that's been there for me is...Shizuo!'_

I suddenly jolted up, tears dripping down my face. Shizuo really was the only person who has been there for me when I needed someone most. He listens to my problems, and gives me advice. He's my only friend right now, and during a time like this, I really needed someone.

I got up from where I was at and ran towards Ikebukuro. It was already dark. How long have I been crying there for?

I walked in the direction of the only place I knew I could go to. The one place where I was accepted. The one place where I can pour my heart out and someone would listen to me.

Shizuo's apartment.


	15. Are you that stupid?

**~Brooke's POV~**

After what seemed like forever, I finally arrived at the apartments Shizuo lives in. I got to the right door, and knocked on it. _'Please be home.' _I mentally prayed.

After a few knocks, the door opened. Standing there was none other than Shizuo, just as I hoped. "Brooke? What are you doing here? And are you crying?"

I guess it was obvious I was crying. No surprise there. I did cry pretty hard, and for a long time, at that.

"Shizuo...let me come in, please." I asked, my voice shaking. Without a second thought, he led me inside. Both of us sat down on his couch in the living room.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "Why aren't you back home, with Xeno?"

Oh, I guess he didn't know about me moving out. "I don't live with Xeno anymore. He kicked me out because I was always out somewhere, and I never did anything to help out."

"Well then, where do you live now?"

'_Shit, he's not gonna be happy about this' _"I live with...Izaya." I said hesitantly. I looked up at him, seeing what seemed like flames of hatred in his eyes.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU MOVE IN WITH THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT FLEA?! ARE YOU STUPID!?" He yelled right in my face. I broke down crying, getting scared and not being able to take the yelling. He stopped.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just...I don't know what goes trough your head, honestly. Why would you ever even _think_, about living with Izaya? Do you know how much pain and trouble he would cause. Wait, no, how much _more_ pain and trouble he would cause for you?"

"Well, I do now. And I should of known from the start..." I trailed off.

"Wait, how long have you been...in love with Izaya for, exactly?"

"Since I came to Ikebukuro."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Six years ago."

"SIX YEARS AGO?!" He shouted. "You've loved that pathetic flea for six year?!"

I nodded slowly. "He's also the first person I've ever been in love with. I have had countless crushes, but I've never been in love. I've never even though of it, until I met Izaya."

Shizuo took what I said in. "Well, he's probably the worse person anyone could ever fall in love with. He probably knows everything you just told me, and he probably has for a long time. He probably just uses it against you. He toys with your heart, plays with your feelings, lies to you, because that's just what Izaya does. He's a sick fuck, and it surprises with me that someone could love with him, especially you. It's not like you're an annoying, sick bastard like he is, because if you were, then that would make more sense. But...why him?"

"I don't know, Shizuo. I've tried to get over him, and spare myself the pain. But, every time I think I'm over him, I realize how horrible wrong I am."

Shizuo sighed. I think all of this was irritating him. "Well, the only way I can help you with your problem is kill him. And as you can see, I've been trying to do that."

"I don't really want you to help me with my problem, Shizuo. I just wanted to talk about it."

"Well, I'm here to listen then. But, are you actually gonna go back to him?"

"I have to. All my stuff is there."

Shizuo sighed once again, and stood up "Well, go ahead then, I guess I can't stop you."

I got up, feeling a little bit better. "Thank you, Shizuo." I smiled, and hugged him (as he stood there awkwardly) and left the apartment.

While on my way back, I got a text. It was from Izaya.

_'Where did you run of too?' _It said. As if he really cared.

_'You don't need to know." _I replied. A minute later, I got a text back.

_'You live with me now, Brooke. I should know where you are." _I rolled my eyes. Who is he, my dad?

_'I thought you were living with Elizabeth now. I'm only coming back to get my stuff and leave.' _

He texted back. _'You aren't going anywhere once you get back here. When you get home, we are going to have a talk.' _WHAT THE FUCK?! Who the hell does he think he is?! I wasn't just upset now, I was pissed!

I didn't text back, since I was almost there. As soon as I got to the door, I opened it, somehow thinking it wouldn't be locked.

"IZAYA!" I screamed. I saw him in his chair. He looked up from the computer screen.

"Oh, Brookey-chan, you're home. Come on now, sit. We need to talk."

I sat on the couch, and he sat across from me. "Where's Elizabeth?" I asked.

"She left, and she's not coming back." he replied, smirking.

"Wait...what? I though she was gonna move in with you." I said

He chuckled. "Well, obviously you're information isn't right. Here, let me tell you how things really are."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh! Cliffhanger! I know how much everyone hates those ;D. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but at least I updated. Also, I think this story may be coming to an end. I'm starting to run out of ideas for chapters. .-. I may make sequel though, but not until I finish my other fanfics. <strong>


	16. Happy Halloween?

Hey guys! So, encase you couldn't tell, this is a special chapter. So, first, I just wanna say; THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING THIS STORY! All the review, comments, and favorites mean so much. I'm glad you guys want me to continue this story, so, I will. Also, I'm not sure when this chapter is supposed to take place, but it's sometime after Brooke moved in with Izaya. So, let's begin~

* * *

><p>~3rd person POV (for once)~<p>

It was Halloween night, full of tricks and treats and costumes. The younger kids would run around the streets, while the older kids and young adults would either stay home and give out candy (or not), or go out and party. Well, what was Brooke Matsumoto doing at the moment?

Nothing.

Absolutely. Nothing.

For once in her 20 years, Brooke had no plans for Halloween. Halloween was her favorite holiday, and she always had some sort of plans, whether they were planned, or last minute.

Well, except this year. She was so focused on moving in with Izaya, that she had completely forgotten about Halloween.

Believe it or not, Izaya wasn't out either. He doesn't really even make plans for Halloween, anyways. He just goes out like he usually does.

Not this time.

Sitting in a very awkward and uncomfortable silence, Brooke finally decided to break it.

"Izaya." She said. Izaya looked up from the screen to look at her.

"Hmm...?" he asked

"It's Halloween, you know." Brooke said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, I know."

"Well...why aren't you doing anything? Wouldn't you usually be out right now?"

"Well, why aren't you out, Brookey-chan?"

"Because...I didn't really make plans or anything, because I was distracted with moving in with you, and I lost track of time." she confessed. She felt a little embarrassed, being so distracted from her favorite holiday because of something related to Izaya.

"Huh...I see." He replied. Then, he got up and went over to the couch where Brooke was. He held out his hand.

"What?" she asked, confused by his actions.

"Come on. We're going out tonight~"

* * *

><p>So, now, Brooke and Izaya where roaming the streets of Ikebukuro. Most people where in costumes. Some were trick-or-treating, and some were making their way over to parties.<p>

Brooke really wasn't sure what her and Izaya were gonna go do. But, as always, Izaya had a plan.

"Izaya, where are we going, exactly?" Brooke asked, curious.

Izaya chuckled "You'll see soon enough, Brookey-chan~" he said, with a little melody.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the pair arrived at their destination. Izaya smirked, while Brooke stood there, confused.

"I-Izaya...?"

"Yes?"

"...Why the fuck are we at the bar?" she asked, a little disappointed, and irritated.

"Because, it seemed like a good idea, no?" He said.

"No, it's not. One, I don't like alcohol. Two, I'm too young. I'll still 20."

"You can pass of for 21, easy."

"What about ID?"

Izaya laughed. "We aren't going in that way, Brookey-chan."

Now Brooke was really confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Izaya laughed again. "You'll see."

Then, what seemed like in one swift moment, Izaya took his flick blade, and threw it through the window of the bar, shattering it and earning screams from the people inside.

"IZAYA?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

Izaya didn't answer. Instead, he took Brooke's wrist, and the two of them ran threw the now broken window.

"HELLO, EVERYONE! WE ARE HERE TO CRASH YOUR HALLOWEEN PARTY, AND MAKE IT BETTER!" Izaya cheered, while everyone stared at him with shock.

Brooke was extremely embarrassed, and badly wanted to kill Izaya with the broken glass on the floor.

And then, she got scared. Once she heard a scream. A scream she knew so well.

"IIIIIZZAYYYAAAA!"

Oh. _SHIT_

"Oh, hi Shizuo-chan! I didn't know you would be here~" He said cheerily

What a liar. Of _course_he knew. That's why he came here. Just so he can piss him off.

Shizuo came running at him with the nearest chair, and the duo took off.

"IZAYA! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Brooke screamed, while they ran from the angry blond.

"Because, it's fun to piss of Shizu-chan. Plus, would you of rather just stayed at home and do nothing?"

Well, he did have a point.

* * *

><p>*EXTRA*<p>

After running for a while, Izaya and Brooke managed to get away from Shizuo and hid in a very familiar alley.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Izaya asked.

"HELL NO. DUDE, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THI-"

Brooke was cut off, by Izaya's lips crashing onto her's in a quick, sweet kiss.

"Hehe. Come on, let's go home~"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:Yeah...I think I made Izaya OOC in this chapter. Oh well .-. Happy Halloween, everybody!~ c:<p> 


	17. The truth behind the lies

**~Izaya's POV~**

Oh, Brookey-chan was so funny. Thinking I would let Elizabeth move in with me? Why would she ever think that? Elizabeth must of told her. How stupid of her to believe that. Well, actually, it would be quite interesting if the both of them lived with me. Lots of cat fights, ooh~. But, that's beside the point.

I took a deep breath, and began to tell the story. "Well, it all happened last summer..."

_'You were already in California by this time, so you weren't around for any of this. I was just walking around Ikebukuro, as I usually do. When, I saw a poor girl, who looked like a tourist, asking random people for directions._

_ "Excuse me, do you know where Russian Sushi is?" she asked, pitiful eyes pleading for an answer. The random person would just shake their head and walk off._

_ 'Pft, typical. Everyone knows where Russian Sushi is. They must just be too rude or stupid to give directions.' I thought._

_ Finally, the girl must of caught me looking at her, and she walked over to me._

_ "Excuse me, do you know where Russian Sushi is?" she asked._

_ "Why, of course I do! Here, let me lead the way." I offered._

_ Here eyes seemed to sparkle with hope at that moment. How cheesy. "Oh, thank you so much! I'm Elizabeth, by the way. Elizabeth Willams."_

_ I smiled at the girl. What a common American name. Sounds like something someone would make up. But why would she do that? To keep her real identity a secret? Hm, maybe. That, or whoever named her had no originality what-so-ever. _

_ "You're very welcome. And I'm Izaya. Izaya Orihara." _

_ "Oh, what a cool name!" she commented._

_ "Thank you." I replied. Psh, this girl was such a kiss-up! How pathetic._

_ After a while, we finally made are way to Russian Sushi. Of course, Simon was there, trying way to hard to pass out fliers._

_ "Here, how about he eat together?" I offered._

_ "Oh! Yes, that would be quite nice!" She exclaimed, getting excited. I already has this girl wrapped around my finger, and I had just barley met her. This was too easy!_

_ We walked inside, and ate and talked for a bit. I don't quite remember what we talked about. It was mostly just her blabbing and me pretending to listen._

_ After that, for the time she was here, she somehow kept running into me. Almost every time I went out, she would always find me. "Oh, Izaya, nice seeing you here!" she would say. And she would always end up walking with me to wherever I was going._

_ This went on for a few weeks, and I finally decided to do something about it. One day, she ran into me again, like always. But, instead of casually playing along, I decided to say something._

_ "Elizabeth, are you stalking me?"_

_ Her eyes widened, as if she got caught in the act. "Huh? Why would you ever think that?"_

_ Honestly, how could I not think that? "Well, ever since we first met, every time I'm out, you always seem to bump into me. Every time for the past few weeks. It's almost as if you're searching for me."_

_ Her face seemed scared and annoyed. What a combination. "Izaya, I-" _

_ I cut her off "I don't need your excuses, Elizabeth. Obviously, I'm right about everything I just said. And I don't need you to tell me otherwise. So, why don't you just, leave me alone? Just, leave, go home, do whatever. Just stop following me." _

_ Her eyes started filling with tears. "I-Izaya. But...I think I'm in love with you."_

_ My face was frozen for a second, but I couldn't help but laugh. "AHAHAHAHA! AHA! HA! Ha, ha, ha...Oh Elizabeth, that's so hilarious! As if I didn't know all along. I mean, why else would you stalk me?" _

_ Elizabeth said nothing for a moment, but then she finally spoke. Well, more like yelled. "DAMMIT IZAYA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! I...I HATE YOU!" She screamed. And then she ran away._

_ 'Well, glad that was taken cared of.' I thought, and continued my day as usually._

_ The next day, I walked past Simon, and he apparently needed to give me something. It was a note. From Elizabeth._

_Dear Izaya _

_I would like to thank you for everything you have done for me since I've been here. But, by the time you read this letter, I will already have packed my bags, and have left to go back to America. Thank you for making my time here the best. I really appreciate it. But mark my words, Orihara, you WILL be bcome MINE! I love you with all my heart, and I won't take no for an answer. I'll be back. And when I come back, I will find you._

_With much love,_

_Elizabeth Orihara Williams_

**~Brooke's POV~**

"So, everything Elizabeth told you about living with me, was all a lie." He finished. Wow, that girl was fucking crazy!

"Wait. Then, why did you hug her when she ran over to you?" I asked.

"Just to see how you would react. I knew you'd get jealous~"

Wow, really? Nothing less to expect of Izaya, "Well, what did you do when I left?"

"Basically, I told her to go away, stop following me, and that my heart belongs to someone else."

My heart started beating really fast at that last part. "Who does your heart belong to?" I asked, scared of what he would say.

He leaned in closer to me, out lips almost touching. I could feel his breath on my face when he said, "You" And then he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY AN UPDATE! Well, you guys are gonna hate me for this, but this story is being put on hold. Meaning, I won't update for a long time. And I don't mean how it takes me forever to update, meaning I'm not going to update because I'm focusing on my other stories. Don't worry, I will come back to this story. But, for now, I'm taking a break. Also, <strong>To see Brooke's appearance, go here- story1889557/Different-Kinds-of-Love-Durarara-Love-Story-Izaya-x-OC/8/**  
><strong>


	18. You really do care

**HOLY SHIT GUYS AN UPDATE! Well, I finally put this story off hold. And I'm ready to keep updating~ So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Brooke's POV~<p>

I got into the kiss for a bit, but pulled away quickly when I realized anger had taken over me. I pushed him away as hard as I could. "I can't fucking believe you! Why would you lie to me like that?! I fucking ran out of here and cried! And then I went to Shizuo's house because I had no where else to go! How does that make you feel?!" I yelled. I quickly regret it after I said it. Telling him how I ran off a cried just shows him how weak I am. And knowing Izaya, he's probably gonna do more stuff like that now.

I was excpecting him to smirk, like always, but he just gave me an emotionless face. "Why, of all places, would you go to Shizuo? What about your brother? Or any of your other friends?"

I sighed. "As far as I know, my brother is still mad at me. And I don't have any other friends. I didn't bother keeping in touch with anyone after I graduated." I confessed. Izaya just nodded.

"Well, I was just, I guess you could say, testing your love. How upset would you be if I took interest in another girl? And now I see that you care a lot~." He said, walking closer to me.

"Of course I do. I love you, you asshole." I said, shocked that for once I actually said it to him in person. I guess I was just sick of hiding the truth, when both of us already know it.

Izaya was slightly taken back when I said it, but of course he smirked. "I know you do. And I love you too." He kissed me again. Then he pulled back and whispered in my ear. "But then again, I love all humans~" And with that he walked away to another room, probably his.

I stood there, almost in shock. Wait, why was I in shock? As if I didn't know this already. Of course he didn't love me like I wanted him to. He loves everyone equally, with the exception of Shizuo, of course. I didn't really take the almost-indirect rejection personally for once, though. I believed Izaya really didn't have the ability to love anyone individually in any romantic, or even sexual, way. I may be one of his favorite humans, and he may like to tease me. But that's the closest I'll ever get to be being any sort of girlfriend, or something.

Maybe I should just be happy with that. I mean, he gives me attention, and even kisses me sometimes. I live with him, and we do things together sometimes. Maybe I just need to look at the bright side of things. Maybe, for once, I should just...be happy.

~Izaya's POV~

Brookey-chan was so fun to tease. That's one of the reasons why she's one of my favorite humans. I'm just sorta mad that she went to Shizu-chan for comfort. Not that I'm jealous, of course. I don't need to be. I got her right where I want her. I just don't like my favorite humans socializing with someone like him. Oh well, all humans make mistakes, right?

I almost felt bad for her...almost. She really does love me, I just don't feel the same way. I loved her, of course, but only in the same way I loved all humans. The love she had for me was different than that. Different kinds of love, I guess you could say. Though, one thing that did make her special is that she actually returned some sorta of love for me. Most of my love for humanity is one-sided. But there's only a few people that love me back. And most of them are completely insane or creepy. Brookey-chan luckily, isn't completely creep or insane. Just a little bit. But similar to what I said before, no one is perfect. All humans have imperfections. It's what makes humans humans~

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this update definitely ain't the best but it's better than nothing, right? Well anyways I'm like brain dead on this story, so I'm not sure where it's gonna go from here. I don't really wanna end it yet, but I'm not sure what else to do. I hope I'll think of something.<strong>


	19. Sex Dreams

I woke up in the morning, feeling like crap. Was I getting sick? I don't remember anything happening last night. Oh..wait. All that crying. The headache probably just didn't settle in until now. Dammit.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I went into the living room, expecting to see Izaya at his computer. Surprisingly, he wasn't there. I then saw a note at his desk. I went over and read it.

_"Went out. Will be back soon."_

Huh. That's strange. I always wake up to see Izaya on his computer. He doesn't usually go out till later. Maybe he had important business to take care of. But, like what? Well, he's Izaya. He always had stuff to do, didn't he?

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring. I went back into my room and saw it was a text from Shizuo.

_"Did you go back?"_ The text read. He must be talking about me going back to Izaya's

_"I had to. I have no where else to go."_

A few minutes later I got a text back

_"Look, I've been talking to Xeno. He wants you to move back in. He doesn't think it's a good idea that you're living with Izaya, and Zoe misses you."_

After reading that text, I for some reason got very annoyed. If Xeno wanted me to move back in with him, why didn't he just tell me? Besides, he was the one that kicked me out in the first place.

_"Then why didn't he just tell me that?"_

I waited a little bit, and finally got a reply.

_"He didn't want Izaya to text for you, like last time."_

That figures. I wasn't sure exactly how to reply. On one hand, I sorta did wanna move back in with Xeno and Zoe. I was worried Izaya was gonna play more dirty tricks on me, like he did last night. But, at least we didn't argue as much as me and Xeno did. This was...difficult.

_"I need to think about it. Tell Xeno that I'll let him know if I want to move back in with him."_

I waited, and got a simple reply.

_"ok"_

I sat down on the couch and sighed to myself. What was I supposed to do about all this? I decided I just needed to think about it. I laid down on the couch, closed my eyes, and began to think.

I woke up sometime later, but unlike how I had fallen asleep, I didn't wake up alone. I looked over a saw Izaya sleeping right next to me. I guess he had come home when I was asleep. Feeling kind of stiff, I tried to get up, but then I realized Izaya's arm was around my waist. I decided just to lay back down again and wait until he moves. I didn't want to wake him up. I think I like better when he's asleep anyways.

Without even thinking, I buried my face in the crook of his neck. This was the only time I ever got to be close to him. When he was awake, I was never really able to get this close. Unless he did something first, which is very rare.

Suddenly, I heard grumbling and felt some movement. Izaya must be awake. "Brookey-chan.." I heard him say, I looked up, but strangely, his eyes were still closed. Was he talking in his sleep? And why was he saying my name?

_Oh god...wait, Brooke! Stop thinking wrong! You sick weirdo..._

Well, it's possible. Not likely but possible.

_Brooke, stop it. Just...stop._

After arguing with myself for a bit, I heard a quiet moan coming from Izaya. I've never heard him make noises in his sleep. This is new...

And interesting.

I wasn't sure whether to wake him up and ask him what's he's dreaming about, or to just see if he's gonna say or do anything else. I waited for about a minute or two. Nothing. I decided to just wake him up, but just as I was about to, his eyes opened suddenly. He looked over at me, and smirked like always. "Oh, I see you're awake now."

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked a little to quickly. Izaya's smirk faded.

"How..did you know I was dreaming?"

"You were...talking in your sleep." I said.

He looked kinda confused. "I don't talk in my sleep."

"Well, you were this time."

Izaya looked up and thought. "What exactly did I say in my dream?"

I felt my face go red, and he just smirked in amusement. "Well...um...you said my name...and then you made this weird noise."

"Weird noise, you say? What did it sound like?" He asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

"...I don't remember." I lied. There was no way in hell I was gonna moan for him just to show him that's what he was doing.

"...You're lying." He said.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes. You are."

"No. I'm not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Fine! You were fucking moaning in your sleep! Why the fuck were you moaning? Were you having some sort of fucking sex dream?!" I covered my mouth with my hand. I did not mean to ask that!

Izaya raised an eyebrow and my sudden out burst. "My, Brookey-chan. What a personal question that is. You would be interested in my sex dreams, wouldn't you~?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. Then, almost without meaning too, I said, "So you admit it was a sex dream?"

Izaya chuckled. "That's for me to know, and for you to not~."

"Well, I figured it was. And it's was probably about me, too." At this point, I didn't really care about what I was saying anymore.

"Really? And what makes you think that?"

"Well, you did say my name, after all. So, that kinda gives it away."

"Well, just because I said your name didn't mean I was having sex with you. Maybe I was making love to someone else and you walked in on us, since you always tend to walk in at the worst times."

I just sat there for a second, unsure of what to say. "Hey! I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do you really wanna know what my dream was about?"

"...Sure?"

"Too bad~"

"UHG!" I stood up and made my way over to the kitchen. Then, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, and a whisper in my ear.

"Don't act like your the only one who has sex dreams. I know you dream about me all the time~"

I felt the heat go to my face again. "H-how do you know that?"

"Because I'm not the only who moans in there sleep~"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. I don't know where this came from. I just...I just wanted to update and this happened. So, try to enjoy, I guess.<strong>


	20. An Unfortunate Phone Call

**~Brooke's POV~**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The sound of my phone echoed throughout the room, which surprised me a bit. I barley ever get calls from anyone, so who could it be? I looked over at my phone, which was on the table next to me. I picked it up and looked at it, and to my surprise, it was Xeno. I haven't talked to him in at least a month. "Hello?" I said quietly into the phone.

"Hey, Brooke. How's...life?" He hesitated.

"Cut the bullshit, bro." I started bluntly, which probably caught him off guard. "I know you're calling me for a reason, so don't try to make small talk. Spit it out."

Xeno was silent for a bit, but he finally spoke, "Ok, but you're not gonna be happy about this." Just that sentence was enough to make a million things run through my head. What was he going to say? "We're moving out of Ikebukuro."

I honestly quite shocked when he said that. "Wh-what? Did you just say...you're moving out of Ikebukuro?"

"No, I said we're moving out of Ikebukuro. You're moving too."

I swear I felt the whole world fall on me at that moment. "WHAT!?" I screamed into the phone. I was in my, or actually, Izaya's room at the time, so I wasn't sure if he heard me or not. "Why?!" I asked frantically.

"Because, Ikebukuro is not a safe place. I know we've been hear a long time, but things just seem to be getting worse. Zoe is getting picked on by some kids at school, and she almost got jumped yesterday by a group of guys while walking home from a friend's house last night." he explained calmly.

"Ok, well why don't just the two of you move? Why do I have to come with you?"

"I don't want to leave you here in this city alone. I don't know what kind of shit you'll get into, especially with Izaya."

"But, but..." I tried to think of something to say.

"But nothing. You're coming with us. We have to stick together. We're a family."

"That's not what you said when you took me and Zoe away from our parents!" I screamed into the phone. I was becoming angrier by the minute.

"Brooke, calm down!" he screamed back at me. "We're leaving in the next few days. You're packing your things, and you're coming with us back to the U.S"

"Wait, we're moving BACK TO THE U.S?!" I yelled.

"YES!"

I was stunned. This couldn't be happening, could it? "Xeno, you can't do this to me! I'm 19, god fucking dammit! I could live where I want!"

"This isn't good for you, Brooke! I'm worried about your well being!"

"Oh, yeah. That explains why you kicked me out."

"That has nothing to do with this." He stated.

"DON'T MAKE UP FUCKING EXCUSES. I'M NOT MOVING WITH YOU, YOU HERE!?" I yelled, and hung up. I threw the phone angrily on the bed, and fell onto the bed after. How could this be happening? Xeno can't make me do this! I want to stay here, in Ikebukuro. I want to stay with Izaya.

A few minutes later, I heard my phone ring again. It was a text message, from Xeno.

"Nice to know you care more about Izaya than you do your own family."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are probably gonna hate me for this, but this story is going to be coming to an end. I don't have much inspiration for it anymore, and I just want to finish it up. So, it'll probably just be a couple more chapters, and then it'll be the end of it. Will there be a sequel? I don't know. But if there will be, it won't be anytime soon. Sorry this chapter is short and crappy with no Izaya. The next two chapters will be better.<strong>


	21. Regretful Decisions

**~Brooke's POV~**

I stared at the text message for a little while, letting it all sink in. Xeno was right, I _did _act like I cared more about Izaya then I did my own family. And I never really thought of it before, but I was slowly beginning to realize how wrong that was. My brother and sister really do truly care about me, even if we did have our fights and differences.

But Izaya didn't truly care about me. Not personally, at least. He only cared about me because I was human. If I just so happened to disappear off the face of the Earth, he would just find another "favorite human", as he calls it. Why does it even matter? Why do I even bother staying here? Why do I put myself through this?

_'It's time to end this'_ I decided. _'I can't keep doing this anymore.'_ I got up from the bed, and walked out to the living room. Izaya, of course, was at his desk, taking care of his work. He didn't even bother to look up at me he was so focused. "Izaya." I spoke sternly. He looked up at me, almost startled.

"Ah, Brookey-chan~ Finally decided to come out of your room and socialize, hm?" He smirked. God, I was getting so sick of that smirk.

"I came out here to tell you something." I stated.

"Oh? Is that so?" He questioned.

I sighed. "You see, I was talking to Xeno, and him and my sister have decided to move back to California, and they want me to come with them." I explained. Izaya didn't seem phased, which is to be expected.

"So?" He asked.

"What do you mean so?"

"It's not like you're gonna go with them right?" He suggested, standing up from his chair. "It's not like you want to. Why would you?"

I thought before responding, but finally I said, "Maybe because they actually care about me, unlike you."

Izaya raised an eyebrow at my response. "Oh, they definitely care about you. That's why Xeno kicked you out of the house. What a caring brother~" His words dripped with sarcasm, making me sick. I was so fed up with him. Why am I still here with him? Is this really what I want?

"He kicked me out because all I ever did was hang out with you. And obviously he does care, otherwise he wouldn't of offered me to come with them to California." I remarked. Well, he didn't really offer for me to go with them, more like forced me. But I was sugar-coating it a bit.

"Oh, really? How do you know it's because he cares?" He started walking away from his desk, and closer to me. "What if he only cares about himself and Zoe? And he's only bringing you for your parent's sake? Because wouldn't your parents be suspicious of Xeno just left here without you? They may think something is up. He may just be using you for a cover-up."

Even though everything he said was probably a lie, it still hurt. I felt my heart sting, and my stomach began to feel sick. Why does he have to do this to me? How can I be his 'favorite human' if all he does is hurt me?

"You know what? At this point, I don't care." I started. "I'm going with them, just so I could get away from you!" And with that, I stormed off back into our room, and slammed the door. After slamming to door I heard Izaya having a laughing fit, I guess I can't blame him though. I was acting like a child, slamming doors and yelling. But at this point, I didn't care. I picked up the phone, and called Xeno.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I made my decision." I stated.

"Um, I didn't really give you a decision, but-"

"I'm going with you." I cut him off

"Well, I know. I already said that-"

"No." I cute him off again. "I _want_ to go with you. I need to get out of here. It's not healthy, I'm loosing my mind. I need to get away."

Xeno sighed, but I could tell he was relieved. "I'm glad you've come to your senses. I'll come pick you up in the next few days."

"Ok, bye." I said, hanging up. I sighed, falling onto the bed. My life was about to change. I was moving from Ikebukuro, the place I've been living in for about 6 years. All of the things that have happened, all the people I've met, everything, was coming to an end. But as I continued to think about it, I realized that it may of been for the best. I felt myself slowly deteriorating at this point. Although, some good things have happened while I've been here. I've learned a lot of things, like not to trust people so easily, and stay away from certain people. But obviously, I didn't learn soon enough.

Because one of the people I love the most, is also the person I hate the most.


	22. And this is Goodbye

**~Brooke's POV~**

It's been a few days since I've decided to leave Ikebukuro for good, and the day had finally come when I really would be leaving. While packing, I was thinking about the things that have happened the last few days I was here. Once I told Izaya I decided to leave, he told me how stupid and foolish my decision was. I tried my best not to listen to him, and after a while he finally left me alone about it. But one thing I wasn't expecting is how he treated me these past few days. He actually spent time with me and we went places together, which is pretty rare for us. He even acted a little more decent towards me, which is surprising. You would think that he would want to torture me as much as possible these last few days, huh? Well, I guess not. But to be honest, I was grateful for that.

I had finally finished packing, after about half an hour or so. Exhausted, a flopped onto the bed, probably for the last time. The bed that was once partly mine. The bed I shared with Izaya. I sighed, thinking to myself. Leaving this place was gonna be harder than I thought...

A knock interrupted my thoughts, making me sit up. It must of been Xeno and Zoe, since they said they were coming around by this time. I heard Izaya answer the door, greeting the two. Standing up, I grabbed my bags and made my way out of the bedroom. Xeno noticed me, and smiled. Zoe noticed me too, a big smile on her face. "Brooke!" She screamed, running past Izaya over to me, practically tackling me. I hugged back, laughing along with her. I guess she must of missed me.

I looked over at Izaya as he watched us hug. He had an unamused look on his face. Not necessarily sad, just bored.

"Ok, come on guys." Xeno urged. "Our flight leaves in like an hour, and I want to get to the airport as soon as possible."

I let go of Zoe, picking up my bags again and walked towards the door. "Wait." I interrupted. "I need to say something before I go." I looked over at Izaya, who already had his eyes on me. "Thank you" I said.

"For..?" He asked.

"Thank you for letting me live with you. Thank you for not leaving me like I expected you to. Even though you messed with my head and made me upset at times, you were still there. And it's nice to know I was your favorite human. So, just, thank you." I said again, pulling him into a hug, almost out of impulse. I felt him tense up a bit at my sudden action, but I felt him hug back.

_"I love you" _I whispered, only audible enough for him to hear. I head him chuckle. Not a mocking kind of chuckle, one that was more sincere.

_"You'll always be my favorite human, Brookey-Chan~" _He whispered back

At that point, I felt tears brim my eyes. I pulled away from the hug and turned around, hopping he wouldn't see me cry. As me, Xeno, and Zoe walked out the door, I looked back at him. He was smiling. Not a smirk, an actually smile. I smiled back, not caring if he saw the tears run down my face. And with that, I began to shut the door for the very last time-

_WAIT_.

I needed to do one more thing.

I put down my bags and ran back into the room. I grabbed Izaya's face, and brought it down to mine, giving him one last kiss on the lips. For once, _I _initiated the kiss. I didn't open my eyes to see his expression, so I don't know how I reacted. After a few seconds, I broke away, running back out the door. "Goodbye, Izaya Orihara~" I looked back at him. And with that, I closed the door, one last time.

**Ok guys, sorry to say it, but this is the end. Thanks so much for reading my story, telling me to update, putting up with having to wait so long for updates, and so on! I really appreciate all the favorites and comments from you guys. This is the first full-length chapter story that I've actually finished. I've never finished a full story longer than 8 chapters. So, again, thanks for everything. You guys are great~ 3**


End file.
